


It Won't Come Easily

by OsirisApollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels are Dicks, Bottom Castiel, Castiel In Love, Confused Castiel, Dean In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Except Castiel, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Dean, Impatient Castiel, Love, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Sentimental Dean, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo
Summary: Challenge fic based off this song:"Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to beCall it quits or call it destinyJust because it won't come easilyDoesn't mean we shouldn't try"-Easily, Bruno MajorIn which the angels try to convince Dean of his destiny, again, and he tells them to fuck off, again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge with MaskofCognito. It was to write a fic based off of the song 'Easily' by Bruno Major. It was supposed to be under 5000 words, but we both failed at that part... Oh well.  
> I thought this was going to be angsty fluff when I started writing it, It turned into fluffy smut instead. Oh well, what can you do?

“Coming and going, inside out, back to front

All tangled and messy, that's how we've been and

We'll always be, and that's alright with me”

-Bruno Major, ‘Easily’

 

The tall, blonde woman looked him square in the face and had the audacity to tell him, “It’s your destiny.”

Even if Dean hadn’t already figured out what he was dealing with, the use of that word to describe something they wanted him to do would have been enough to tell him she was an angel.

“It’s not destiny. I don’t believe in destiny. Even if I did, I don’t believe in going along with it.” He shrugged nonchalantly, casually wiping the blood from his hands off on her jacket. “I thought I made that clear when we threw Michael and Lucifer into the pit instead of duking it out, apocalypse style.” He watched as the blood removed itself, although that didn’t stop the disgusted look on her face from his actions.

“You were close.”

Dean had to concede that point. He had been close. At one point he had almost submitted to heaven’s will.

“The people I loved wouldn’t let me do that then, and they won’t let me do this now.” He said it with confidence. He knew they wouldn’t be able to sway him this time.

The angel spared him a glare, as if she couldn’t believe he really thought he’d be able to resist them again.

“The Winchester line must continue. We have deemed her to be your perfect mate.” She tried again, but Dean had already heard multiple variations of the same and hadn’t been affected. He didn’t know what she thought she would accomplish.

“I think you’re barking up the wrong Winchester if you guys want some rugrats.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Although, I’m pretty sure that Sammy has no intention of helping you assholes make any more vessels either. You might be able to get him to adopt though. He seems like he might like something like that.”

The angel huffed in frustration. Dean knew the angels had a hard time around the Winchesters. They weren’t used to being disobeyed by humans.

“We don’t want Samuel's offspring.”

“Well, I guess you’re shit out of luck then, sister.” Dean threw her a cheeky grin and flipped her off before dropping into the driver’s seat and closing the door on her.

Seconds later the passenger door opened and Sam fell into the other seat, holding his injured arm to himself and letting out an exhausted groan. By the time he had arranged himself into position for the drive and got his door closed, Dean was already pressing down on the accelerator. The faster they got away from the angel, the better.

“What was that about?” Sam asked, glancing back at the woman still standing in dirt where Dean left her.

“Heaven trying to put their nose in our business again.” Dean offered, reaching for the radio dial. “Love how they can show up to tell me about my destiny, but don’t bother to show up and kill some fucking vampires. Didn’t bother to help with the clean up, either. Although, I did clean my hands off on her jacket.” He grinned at his brother, and was rewarded with a chuckle.

“Assholes.”

Dean nodded as he pushed the tape into the deck and cranked it up. The hunter knew they couldn’t get to him this time. They could try, and he was sure they would. It didn’t matter. He knew they wouldn’t succeed. That thought, and the success of their recent hunt was enough to put him in a good mood, and he rolled down the window, singing along with the radio. He saw his brother looking concerned out of the corner of his eye, and shot him another grin. He was allowed to be in a good mood.

There was a very good reason for Dean to feel confident they wouldn’t get him to agree to anything this time. He was done with destiny, and he was done with anything else involving heaven. There was no way he’d have a child of his own, knowing that any child of his would be the perfect vessel for an angel. Even with all of these reasons there was still one that trumped all the others.

The angels could tell him it was his destiny to be with the most wonderful woman in the entire world and it wouldn’t matter. He wasn’t meant to be with her. He was meant to be right where he was. He wasn’t meant for fairytales and perfection. He was meant for something better. It wasn’t easier, but it was better. And they would never be able to convince him otherwise.

 

Back at the bunker they were met with concern from their own angel. Castiel was not happy that they had gone on a hunt without him, but they assured him it was just a small nest of vampires. They had taken care of it in record time, even.

The angel seemed unconvinced, pointedly looking at Sam’s arm, as he healed it, and the large amount of blood that covered them both. Dean just grinned and made disparaging remarks about Sam getting slow and told him most of the blood hadn’t come from either of them.

The eldest hunter claimed the first shower, and then tugged the angel into his room while his brother bathed.

As soon as they were alone in his room Dean’s back was against the wall, an eager body pressed to his own, trapping him. Usually he was quite fond of the position he found himself in, but right now he wanted something else.

“Not tonight, angel.” He sighed as he was immediately released, and big blue eyes focused on his. “Not like that.”

He could read the confusion in the other man, and he worked to quickly rectify it. He reached out and gently tugged the angel closer, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Let me take care of you tonight, Cas.”

It was customary for them to go fast and ruthless after a hunt. To tear into each other as if to prove that they were both still alive. Fueled by adrenaline and a need to stake claim, they would love each other as hard as they could.

Tonight was different. Something about what that angel said had stirred something within the hunter. A sentimentality that he hadn’t been able to shake.

“I love you, you know.” He told his angel as he pulled back from another kiss. The look of concern that crossed his lover’s face proved that he didn’t hear those words often enough.

“What happened?” Castiel asked. Those blue eyes held that soul searching quality that the angel knew made Dean want to spill all of his secrets.

The hunter just huffed a laugh and pulled the other man in for another sweet kiss.

“Nothing happened.” Which wasn’t entirely true, but nothing important had happened. Castiel did not look convinced.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” The hunter promised, dragging a hand across the angel’s chest as he moved to push his coats from his shoulders. Castiel allowed the action, but was not entirely distracted from his concern.

“It’s alright, I promise. Everything is fine.” He sent the angel one of his most charming smiles and was only rewarded with narrowed eyes. He took his time popping every button on Castiel’s shirt. The angel made no move to help him.

“Come on, Cas. You’re killing the mood here. I promise on threat of death that I will tell you everything later.” He finally reached the bottom and pushed the shirt from the angel’s shoulders. It landed on the floor at his feet, along with his jackets.

“There is no threat of death.” Castiel finally responded, pulling Dean’s own shirt off. The hunter was greeted with a raised eyebrow when he could see again.

Dean rolled his eyes at his incredibly literal angel.

“Yeah, well, I’ll tell you anyway.” He grinned cheekily before attaching his mouth to Castiel’s.

He traced the seal of other man’s lips slowly, begging permission in a way he hadn’t since they first started their relationship. Asking instead of taking. The angel gasped at his unexpectedly gentle bid for entry. Of course the hunter couldn’t resist taking advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue inside Castiel’s mouth.

Their tongues met in a slow dance, a gentle glide against the other. A slight suction and a light nip of teeth followed.

When they pulled back, they were breathless. In the same way that the passionate assault they usually engaged in would leave them. This was a different kind of breathless, though. This was a different kind of passion.

Dean took the angel’s hand to lead him to the bed. Once he had Castiel splayed across his mattress enticingly, he set about making sure his angel knew how much he was cared for. That other angel had promised him perfection, but she had no idea. He already had everything he ever wanted. It was probably about time to make sure Castiel knew that too.

The hunter knew he wasn’t very good with words. It was something he’d known for some time, and had taken to compensating in the only ways he knew how. He used his actions to show the people in his life how much he cared. It was a communication that he'd hoped was being translated. It was all he had to work with, so he worked it as often as he could. Tonight he would tell Castiel how he felt with both. Besides, the words ‘I love you’ didn’t seem like they said enough. Those words didn’t tell the whole story, and while he couldn’t write the guy a sonnet to express what he wanted to say, he could do this.

He went ahead and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He didn’t make a show out of it, but Castiel was still watching avidly anyway. He loved the way the angel always looked at him as if he was the only precious thing on the entire planet. He didn’t deserve it, but he savored it anyway.

Since Castiel was still half clothed, Dean decided to start at the bottom and work his way up. He pulled off the angel’s shoes, one by one, followed by his socks. He grinned up at the other man as he admired his vessel’s perfect feet. It was a bit of a sore spot now that the angel was made aware that men weren’t supposed to have nice feet, and Dean liked to point them out on occasion. Castiel just rolled his eyes, but the hunter could see the slight blush that crossed his cheeks. Dean moved on.

He rearranged himself at the angel’s side, so he would have easier access to his pants. The angel seemed confused that Dean hadn’t just crawled up his body to get to them. And yeah that was the way it usually would have gone, but the hunter wanted to show Castiel a different way tonight.

Dean ignored the look and worked to unhook the belt around the other man’s hips instead, leaning forward to press a kiss into the flesh next to his navel while he worked. The belt buckle came undone easily and he quickly got to work on the button and zipper. He let his tongue out to explore, dipping into the angel’s belly button and reveling in the gasp the move caused.

Ridding Castiel of his pants and boxers was much easier from his chosen position than it usually was from above the angel. Dean filed that information away for the future. He moved down the bed to remove the clothing, not allowing the other man to assist. Once accomplished he sat back a bit to gaze at his lover.

The allure of the angel was undeniable. He let the adoration show on his face as he studied Castiel, laid out for him like a feast fit for a king. It was so hard to believe he had ensnared a being that was so far above his own worth. Some days he forgot how grateful he was. Some days he forgot he should worship this creature with every fiber of his being. He forgot, occasionally, that this was the man that had dragged him out of more than just one hell, and that this was the man that he loved. Some days he was a fucking idiot that didn’t deserve to be looked at the way that Cas looked at him. He was determined not to let today be one of those days.

Dean leaned up and slid his hands slowly down the front of his angel, the touch gentle and barely detectable on the flesh in his hands. When he got to Castiel’s impressive hip bones, he trailed his hands back up his sides. The angel’s breath hitched at the action, and the hunter couldn’t tell if it was because he was unused to such a light touch or if he was ticklish there. It was more information to be filed away for later. He had no intention of testing it now, but he certainly would at some point.

He let one hand fall to the bed to prop himself up, half draped over Castiel. The other hand zig zagged its way down the angel’s sternum and abs, pausing as it hit the line of hair that grew south of his navel.

He let his lips drop to press a gentle kiss to the other man’s jaw. Several more followed, blazing a trail back to those sweet lips. When he reached his objective he worked as gently as he had the first time to gain entrance. Castiel’s mouth fell open easily and Dean dipped his tongue in to duel with the angel’s. The hunter trailed his available hand lower as he kissed him, teasingly close to the other man’s excitement, but never actually making contact. He moved passed it and ran his fingers lightly down the inside of the angel’s thighs instead.

Castiel arched into the contact anyway, a sound of frustration escaping him. Dean chuckled into his mouth as the angel’s arms came off the bed, one forcing their kiss deeper and the other grabbing for the hunter’s teasing hand. The hunter smacked that hand away and received a growl in response.

“Deeeean…” The exasperation was as clear in the Castiel’s voice as the growl had been, and no less arousing for the hunter. He knew that the angel wasn’t used to waiting for his pleasure. Normally they would be much farther along in their escapades in the amount of time that had passed.

“Patience, angel.” He whispered softly, mouthing along Castiel’s throat. His had grazed the angel’s balls as he raised it, the accidental action provoking a hiss and an involuntary thrust of the angel’s hips. Dean grinned into the flesh under his lips, but he decided to take pity. His hand continued its journey until it was wrapped around Castiel’s arousal, and he gave it a gentle stroke. Too gentle.

“Dean!” The angel grabbed for his own hardness again in irritation, but his hand was again slapped away, causing Dean to release his hold as well.

“I told you I would take care of you. Now let me.” The hunter tried to use a stern voice, but he was nearly as breathless as the angel. He caught the hand and pressed it into the mattress with all the authority he could muster, pulling his face away to glare down at Castiel.

“Well, get on with it.” The angel glared right back, his impatience making the hunter smile.

“I want to try something new tonight. Do you think we can do that?” He didn’t wait for an answer, leaning forward to steal Castiel’s breath away again with a kiss.

“Do you think you can lay still and let me do this?”

There was intrigue in the angel’s eyes and he nodded his assent, although he still seemed irritated with the rate of the proceedings. Dean grinned in victory and went back to what he was doing.

He wrapped a much firmer hand around Castiel’s erection this time, giving him a solid stroke in return for the submission he’d been promised. The angel arched off the bed with an obscene moan at the action, probably surprised at the sudden change.

Dean let his lips wander across the exposed flesh before him, allowing his hand couple of solid strokes to appease the angel. It wasn’t enough to really work up the other man, but it wasn’t the kind of gentle stroke that would irritate him further either.

The hunter removed his mouth long enough to dig his free hand into the bedside drawer, seeking out the little bottle they would need soon. When he finally wrapped a hand around it he gave the angel a shameless grin, full of promise. He leaned forward again to flick his tongue across one of Castiel’s nipples, just to watch the angel arch into the unexpected action.

Dean released the hold he had on Castiel’s cock, before rearranging himself farther down the bed in between the angel’s knees. The hunter bent down, licking the inside of a thigh, then running his tongue across a hip bone. Another sound of consternation came from above him at the actions, and he took pity. He licked a stripe all the way up the underside of Castiel’s shaft, causing it to jump, and one of the angel’s hands to raise to his hair. The other man seemed to realize his mistake and replaced it on the bed hastily.

Dean rewarded his patience in the best way he knew how, wrapping a hand around the length in front of him and sucking the head into his mouth. The immediate reaction was a low moan that seemed to shake it’s way out of the angel. Knowing that those sounds would only encourage his own arousal to heighten, he hastened to make sure Castiel was ready for the next step in his plan. He bobbed his head a few times, sucking intently, before releasing the angel’s erection from his mouth. He slicked his fingers before crawling back up to face Castiel.

Dean gently worked one finger into the angel, swallowing the answering gasp with another kiss. It was certainly not the first time they had done this, and he knew that Castiel would not be harmed if he rushed this part along a little. He had a bad habit of using that to his advantage, though, so tonight he would take his time and do this the right way. When the angel prepped him he always had to use the proper amount of effort, and Dean didn’t see a reason why he couldn’t do the same.

He’d forgotten how impatient Castiel was though, and as he tried to gently add another finger the angel thrust back harshly. The first time they’d done this Dean had tried to do it the right way and found out quickly that the other man didn’t have the patience for that. He was reminded, then, why he’d been rushing through this part ever since.

“Cas, come on. You said you’d let me do this my way.” He chided gently. The longer he was at this game the harder it was becoming for him to hold back. It wasn’t only Castiel who was used to things progressing much more swiftly.

The angel moaned an irritated response, but stopped trying to force himself back onto Dean’s fingers. He accepted the intrusion as the hunter saw fit, and was soon rewarded with another finger.

Dean had forgotten how exciting it could be to watch his fingers slipping in and out of another person. It was the best kind of tease, knowing the torment of seeing something so arousing and not having his own arousal tended to was only temporary. He watched the actions of his fingers, how the angel’s body had to stretch to accommodate them. He watched the ring of muscle contract again as his fingers slipped back out then stretch again as he pressed forward. A shot of arousal pierced through him at the sight.

Castiel was moaning his pleasure, visibly trying to keep his word and force his hips to still as much as possible. Then the angel did something he’d never had to do before.

“Please, Dean.” The words were quiet and hitched at the end as if they pained the other man to say. They had an astounding impact on the hunter, and he moaned aloud at the thought of Castiel begging him to fulfill his need.

“Fuck, Cas.” The break in his own voice probably told the angel who was currently winning this battle and he seemed unsurprised when Dean removed his fingers. The hunter reached for the lube again, slathering it across himself quickly and kneeling between the angel’s legs. Looking down at Castiel’s face he noted a smugness that had him reeling for a second. Did the angel really know him well enough to have predicted his reaction to those words? He’d have to analyse that thought, and what it said about him, later.

In an effort to remind Castiel who was the boss in this situation, he wrapped his hands around the angel’s thighs and pulled him down the bed toward himself instead of crawling up the bed to meet him. The surprise that crossed Castiel’s face at the action was reward enough for the effort the move had taken. He was still kneeling so he dropped the angel’s thighs across his own as he reached down to line himself up.

As he pressed forward he realised an advantage to this position he hadn’t earlier. The action caused his thighs to lift, which in turn caused Castiel’s to raise. This worked out even better while he moved deeper into the angel. As Castiel’s thighs began to slip the angel compensated by wrapping them around his waist. The shift caused the ring of muscle around him to tighten briefly and the hunter groaned at the action. By the time he was fully sheathed in that tight heat, he was already panting.

Dean took a moment to compose himself and allow the angel to adjust to the intrusion. When he was ready he gave a short, shallow thrust he knew would only irritate his lover.

“Damn it, Dean.” Castiel was glaring again, but Dean was more concerned with the fact that the angel had actually cursed at him. His shock was likely clear on his face. The legs that were wrapped around him squeezed him almost to the point of discomfort as the other man tried to pull him in deeper. “Get on with it.”

Dean huffed a breath of laughter at the angel’s actions. However, he gently pulled out as far as he could and smoothly thrust all the way back in. He couldn’t stop the moan of pure pleasure that escaped him at the action, and was rewarded with an answering groan from Castiel.

He established a slow rhythm of the long, deep thrusts. He was only able to keep it for a few moments before the angel’s strong thighs were forcing him in faster. Dean thought about complaining and fighting the strength of Castiel’s pull, but decided against it. He had done enough gentle loving as it was, and both men were close enough to the edge. There was really no reason not to give in.

The next time he pulled back he waited for the telltale pressure of the angel’s thighs tightening to force him forward, but instead of fighting he slammed home with gusto. They had done this enough times for him to know the angle to use and Castiel nearly screamed with the sudden impact into that special little pleasure spot inside him.

The sound the angel made was so arousing Dean wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d be able to last, but he knew he had to hear it again, so he repeated the action. This time it was his name that fell from Castiel’s lips, and that was even better. He leaned over the other man to seal their lips together, and the angel immediately wrapped his arms around his back securely.

The new position made his movements a little harder to accomplish, but Dean had no desire to change it. He could make this work. This was the kind of affectionate joining he’d been aiming for to begin with anyway. The bonus was that with their bodies being so close together he could feel Castiel’s hardness rub his stomach and knew the angel was receiving some much needed friction.

It wasn’t long before they were steadily panting into each other’s mouths. They were breathing too heavily to be able to do much more than a gentle brush of lips occasionally. Dean took advantage of the break, letting his mouth wander across the angel’s jaw and neck instead. He grazed his teeth in particularly sensitive places, and sucked a mark into the skin just below the other man’s ear.

He managed to keep a steady pace to his thrusts. Even as he pulled back a bit to enjoy the sounds and sights of Castiel’s pleasure, his body seemed to be able to keep the rhythm, mostly.

When the angel realized the actions of his mouth had stopped, Dean was graced with the opening of his eyes. Those eyes that always said more than Castiel ever did. The angel’s pupils were dilated with lust, but there was a healthy dose of love visible anyway: that affection that Castiel always showed when he gazed at the hunter.

Dean smiled sweetly at his lover before delivering a particularly hard thrust, relishing in the way the angel’s eyes rolled back in his head at the action and the other man’s hands scrambled to grip his shoulders.

The hearty groan he received was enough to convince him it was time to complete this ritual. He leaned back far enough to regain the ability to really thrust, and he immediately got to work.

He made sure his thrusts would bring him in contact with Castiel’s prostate every time, and then kindly wrapped a hand around the angel’s erection. There was an answering thrust and a reverberating moan that told him that he was on the right track. The hands on his shoulders tightened and blunt nails dug in a little as he moved to hit that spot harder.

Dean let loose a low groan of his own as the walls around him tightened in warning and Castiel released his pleasure with a shout. Dean leaned forward for a kiss and moaned into the other man’s mouth as he followed him over the edge.

The hunter’s head dropped onto the angel’s shoulder. He was exhausted by their activities, and it took him a few minutes to gather the energy needed to force himself to move. He pulled out gently and rolled to land on his side, still facing the angel. He even left one of his arms across Castiel’s stomach in sad imitation of actual cuddling.

They lay in silence as they regained normal heart rates and breathing patterns.

“That was making love.” Castiel seemed intrigued by the idea, so Dean grinned at him.

“Yeah.”

There was a comfortable silence as the angel seemed to analyse the new information.

“Is that why you acted so weird if I called our relations making love?”

The hunter cringed at the memories of all the times he had refused to let Castiel call what they did ‘making love.’ He hated that he could only answer that question in the affirmative.

“I guess. That’s the kind of thing people usually think of when they say stuff like that.”  He honestly couldn’t be proud of the fact that he was worried about what people thought of what they were doing, but he was even more ashamed of the fact that he had never before bothered to share something like this with his angel before.

“We’ve never done that before.” Castiel stated, turning onto his side so he could make direct eye contact. He didn’t sound accusatory or upset, but Dean still felt the guilt of holding back from this for so long.

“I know. Did you like it?” He spoke softly, apologetically.

“I enjoyed that very much.” Castiel graced him with a shy smile.

“I kind of figured you would.” The hunter was kicking himself for not thinking to do this sooner. To show the angel how much he cared with his actions was almost the only way he could communicate, and yet he hadn’t shown Castiel this kind of attention before. Even with the abundance of opportunities he’d been presented with. Even when he hadn’t deserved the first chance, let alone any of the ones that followed.

“You know, we can do that again, anytime.” He said it sincerely, because he would honestly be happy to do this every day for the rest of his life if it would make Cas happy.

“I think I would like that.” The angel’s smile widened briefly with the idea, but melted into a frown of concern. “Dean, what happened today?”

The hunter had known he would ask about that, but had hoped to put it off a little longer. He had no intention to ignore Castiel’s question, though.

“An angel came to talk to me. I guess they want me to have a kid, or something.” Dean smirked at Castiel, sharing his amusement of the idea. The expression on the other man’s face turned even more worried. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I told them to fuck off.”

Castiel’s expression turned a bit sad and Dean knew that he was probably able to guess what the angels had been offering. “They found you a mate. A perfect mate.”

Dean scoffed immediately.  “Castiel, you are my perfect mate.”

The angel sighed, although he lifted a hand to run across the hunter’s jaw in a sign of affection he no doubt picked up while creeping on humanity. “You know that’s not true, Dean.”

The hunter was sure the other man was working up a whole monologue in his head. Something about how angels weren’t meant to be with humans. Probably something about the past mistakes he’d made that had been long forgiven by Dean, but that the angel had yet to forgive himself for. Possibly something about how the hunter deserved that apple pie life heaven was promising. He didn’t want to hear it. He pulled Castiel to him, holding him close and burying his face into the mess he called hair. The other man tensed up at the affection.

“I think we did a pretty good job of proving that it _is_ true tonight, don’t you?”

He could feel the angel slowly relax in his arms, and as the other man’s arms rose to snake around him, Castiel sighed in a kind of defeat. “I guess we did.”

Dean smiled at his victory and pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head. “I love you.” He whispered. Yeah, he sucked at saying it sometimes, but he knew those were the words that were needed right now.

The angel sighed again, but this one had an air of happiness to it. “I love you, too.”

Dean grinned as he felt sleep tugging at his eyelids. He was happy to live the rest of his life convincing the angel of this fact:

“See? Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of angst I had them making sweet love and declaring their feelings. Yeah, I'm good at angst. Or not so much. Whatever.  
> Read MaskofCognito's fic, based on the same song: [Enochian Magic Does Wonders](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10321700)


End file.
